The new kid, Max
by AnythingButN0rmal
Summary: Marina is an ordinary teenage girl... but once Max comes around, everything changes. R&R :


Chapter 1- New guy

The school bell rang for the last period. Students rushed in the hallways, to get to their classes. The last class I had for the day, was History. I met my friends when we entered the doorway. Miss Jones was at her desk, watching the students come in. She smiled to each of them. Miss Jones is the sweetest teacher in the world. But if you make her mad, you regret doing what you did.

My friends, Kristina, Grace, and Jack, were the most awesome friends ever. Kristina had medium length, black hair, with pretty brown eyes. She was Turkish, and was also short. Grace had very long, curly brown hair. She's got crazy beautiful grey eyes, and is only a few inches shorter them I am. Jack has short brown hair that covered half his face. He has ocean blue eyes, and he's much taller then I am. He's bout, six feet two inches. I have long red-brown hair, and emerald green eyes. My skin is pale, and I am five feet seven inches.

The class had just started. Jack and grace took their seats behind me, while Kristina took a seat next to me. Right now, we were learning about something in Europe. I never really paid attention. But somehow managed to get straight A's. My friends said I had a weird gift. I agreed, and appreciated that I could do that.

All of a sudden, the class room door was jerked open, and we saw a boy run in. He looked to be out of breath when he shut the door, and went to the teacher. Miss Jones had stopped her lesson, and looked at him.

"May I help you?" She asked in her sweet voice. The boy nodded. I could only pick out that he was new here, and he was supposed to be in this class. Miss Jones nodded.

"You may sit next to Marina." She pointed to the other seat next to me. The boy looked at me and scoffed.

"Do I have to?" He asked in a bored tone. My jaw dropped and I looked over at Kristina who's jaw hung wide open too. My head jerked over to him.

"Yes Mr…" Miss Jones motioned her hands for him to say his name.

"Max." He sighed. He brushed his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked behind me at Jack and Grace. Grace looked ticked, and Jack looked at him like why wouldn't he sit next to me.

"Well, Max, yes. You have to. Now please take your seat and open up to page forty-two in your text book." Miss Jones ordered Max. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. He walked over to the seat next to me, and looked at me weirdly.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, trying no to get angry.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Well, apparently." Lots of them, from what just happened. He seems like a jerk, and he was so rude.

"Excuse me?" He growled slash whispered at me once Miss Jones started teaching.

"You heard me Max." I said, and started taking notes on what Miss Jones was teaching. Beside me, I heard Kristina giggle. Let's say, History was not a pleasant ride. Max would raise his hand for the answer, and Miss Jones would call on him. He always had the answer, I don't know. I swear, I could've hit him so hard, he would've been unconscious. But that wouldn't be necessary. Someone would do that to him later on this week.

After class, Grace, Kristina, Jack and I, walked out in a hurry. We didn't want to be in the same room with the new kid, or someone was gonna get hurt. We walked along the halls, to our lockers. We had our lockers side by side. That was how we met.

Graces locker was next to mine, followed by Kristina's next to hers, and then Jack. Mine was near the end, next to Jack's.

All of a sudden, I hear a loud slam next to me, and my head jerked up. My eyes narrowed when I saw Max opening the locker next to mine. I leaned my head back and growled.

"Not happy today, are we?" Max chuckled. I turned my head to him.

"No, I'm peachy." I slammed my locker and stomped off to the front door of the school. My friends and I took the bus, and apparently, so did Max. This was not gonna be my year. Grace sat in the seat behind me, with Kristina and Jack. Mine was empty for now. Kids got on, and I spotted Max coming towards me.

"That wasn't nice back there Marina." He smirked at me and sat next to me.

"Who said you could sit here?" I asked kind of harshly.

"I thought this was a free country." His eyes went wide with sarcasm.

"Well, freedom isn't free, oh smart one." I huffed and looked out the window as the bus started to drive away from our high school. I was just so ready to get home, away from this bimbo.

Chapter 2- Family and a phone call from Grace

As the bus stopped at my house, I got up and got my backpack. I looked back at Grace, Jack, and Kristina in relief. They all smirked at each other. Max moved his legs so I could get by. I walked quickly off the bus, so he wouldn't say anything else to me. I wasn't even listening to the conversation he was trying to have. All I knew was, I was so glad I was gonna be away from Max.

I stepped off, an watched the bus drive away. Walking into my house, I flung my backpack onto the living room couch. My parents apparently weren't home from work yet. So I went into the kitchen to get a snack. I got a apple, and brought it to the living room.

It felt so good to be away from Max. He was such, a chatterbox. He wouldn't leave me alone either. Having him in all of my classes, and being next to my locker… I wasn't going to like it this year. But I have my friends to help me through it.

After I did my homework, the phone rang. I got up quickly and ran to the phone in the kitchen. The caller ID said it was Grace.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Um… annoyed, tired, happy." I sighed and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

She laughed. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with Max."

"You have to too, remember? You and me are in most of the same classes. And Max told me, that we had all the same classes." I whined at the last sentence.

Grace gasped. "You're kidding right? I cannot be in the same classes with him. He's so rude, and is such a jerk. And he always looks at you weird."

"Looks at me weird?"

"Yah. Like, in history, he was checking you out. Then when you looked at him, he had this mad and weird look on his face. I think something's wrong with him."

I nodded. "Thanks for telling me that, Grace. He won't survive tomorrow."

Grace giggled. "Want us to help you hide the body?" She joked.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe he likes you or something." She mused.

"Likes me? Grace, he didn't want to sit next to me."

"Well, guys do stupid things when they like girls." She mumbled.

"I surely don't like him." I huffed. I heard one of my parents car doors close.

"Grace, I gotta go. One of my parents are home."

"Ok. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Byes."

"Bye, Marina." She said and hung up. I put the phone back in the receiver, and stood up. My mom opened the front door and closed. She put the keys on the coffee table, and then walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom. How was work?" I asked and tried getting the red lipstick off my cheek. My mom was the CEO of a company. My dad was a lawyer.

"Stressful." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. I always did for some weird reason. She turned around and looked at me.

"It's ok. So, how was your day at school? Did you finish your homework?"

I nodded. "Yah, I finished it. And, it wasn't so great. There's this new guy. Max. He's a total jerk to everyone, and he doesn't stop talking. And, unfortunately, we have the same classes together." I grimaced.

She smirked. "I'm sorry honey. But, you have to deal with those kind of people. Just try not to beat the snot out of him, ok?" She giggled.

I smiled. "I will _try _mom." I laughed.

Mom sighed. "Wash up. We'll be having dinner soon."

"Ok. When will dad get home?" I asked.

"I don't know. He usually works late now. Maybe in a hour." She got plates out, with forks.

"What are we having?"

"Lemon pepper pork chops, with black eyed peas and mashed potatoes." She smiled. She knew that was my favorite.

"Awesome." I washed my hands and helped her make dinner.

After a little bit, dinner was ready, and we ate. Dad was home in time. All I could say was, it was great. Dad was telling us about his day. And mom told her what happened today at the company. I just kept quiet, and ate. After dinner, I was full, and tired. I put up my dishes and walked towards the stairs.

"Going to bed early?" Mom called.

"Yah. I'm tired, and it's going to be a long day tomorrow." I buried my face in my hands and continued walking.

"Goodnight, hon."

" 'Night mom. 'Night dad."

"Goodnight Marina." He called.

I walked upstairs to my room, and went to my closet. I got a pair of boy shorts and a blue tank top. I changed into them, and plopped down on my bed, and looked at the clock. 9:45. I sighed and turned over, then turned my light out. After that, I went into a deep sleep until 6:30 am.

Chapter 3- Max

I woke to my annoying alarm clock. I sat up lazily, and smacked my alarm clock. It made a weird noise, and stopped beeping. Looks like I need another one. I opened my eyes, and saw the time was 6:30 am. I hurried and got out of bed. I quickly went to my closet, and got a blue shirt, with skinny jeans and my white and pink Vans. I got dressed and shoved my books into my book bag. I skipped breakfast. It was too late for that now. I just let my hair fall down my back, and I put my hoop earrings in quickly. I got to the driveway, and waited for the bus to pick me up. I felt a poke on my back, and I spun around to see Grace standing behind me. I smiled.

"Good morning." I yawned.

"Good morning." She smiled a bit and went digging in her back pack. She got out a box of mint gum and handed it to me. I smirked.

"Sorry. I woke up late, and had no time to brush my teeth." I said as I got a piece. I popped it in my mouth, and shoved the wrapper in my pocket.

"It's ok. It's happened to me before." She laughed and stood next to me. I nodded.

The bus came bout a few minutes later. Grace got on, then I did. We sat near the back, and put our bags down. I looked over to see, Max, was sitting in the row next to ours. I growled and scooted closer to Grace.

"Uh… problem? Wait… lemme answer. Yes, you do." She laughed.

"Yah. Max is over there." I whispered to her. She looked over and she narrowed her eyes once she saw him. "Great." She mumbled. I straightened up when other kids got on. Grace and I tried not to look at Max, so we would avoid a conversation with him.

Once the bus got to the school, Grace and I quickly got off. We met Kristina and Jack at our lockers. Kristina waved at us, and Jack smiled. He looked me up and down with a weird look and I put my hand up.

"Don't ask…" I mumbled and opened my locker. I got the books I needed for science, and closed my locker. I turned around and layed my head against it. All of a sudden, I heard a loud slam next to me. I jerked my head over and nearly jumped 10 feet in the air. I saw Max trying not to laugh. I growled.

"Watch it." I hissed and walked to class before the bell rang. Grace sat next to me in science, so Max wouldn't take the seat. The teacher, Mr. Durn, had just walked in when the school bell rang. Students rushed in and took their seats. I yawned and Grace snapped her fingers in front of my face so I could wake up. I smirked and tried keeping my eyes on the teacher. Mr. Durn had curly brown hair, and he wore huge glasses. He was rather tall, but not muscular.

"Good morning class." His voice was deep. The class nodded.

"How is everyone?" He asked. I yawned and he smiled.

"Today we will be learning…" And that's when I began to zone. I was drawing in my school text book, while he was teaching. All of a sudden, Grace whispered something to me and my head shot up. I looked at her confused. She was staring at me with wide eyes. Looking at me, to the text book, and back again. I looked down, and I drew hearts. Great. I got my eraser out and began erasing my stupid drawing. Half the eraser was gone by the time I was finished erasing. Mr. Durn had apparently not noticed. Which was good. He would've sent me to the principals office for doing that. I looked at Grace.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" I whispered. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention." She giggled silently. I rolled my eyes. The school bell rang then, and we got up to go to our next class. As I walked out the science doorway, I bumped into Max. He frowned at me and I huffed.

"Nice to see you too, Marleen." He sneered.

"It's Marina, Maxwell." I snickered. I heard him growl. "It's Max!" He called after me.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I went to Gym. Grace was trying to hold in her laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head as we went into the girls locker rooms. I narrowed my eyes.

"Tell me." I pushed.

She sighed and began laughing. "You two act like such children!" She held her stomach from laughing.

I was puzzled.

"Say what? I am not." I crossed my arms. Grace looked at me up and down and put a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Right. Ok." She said and got into her Gym clothes. I did the same. We walked out onto the basketball court and waited for the instructions from our Gym teacher.

"Alright class," Mr. James called. "We'll be playing volleyball today."

I smiled. I loved playing volleyball. So did Grace. Grace and I smiled evilly at each other. The Gym teacher put me and Grace on the same team. The other students knew we were the best in the school. Bad news for them.

After Gym, the other team lost. Grace and I had 20 more points then the other teams. We high-fived and went to the locker room to take a quick shower, then go to our next class.

We got to our class, Social Studies, and Grace sat behind me. I told her not to because there was a good chance Max would sit next to me. She just laughed. Again. The bell rang, and class started. Miss Jordan got in and sat down her suitcase. She was short, but sweet. She always wore her glasses at the tip of her nose though.

She began teaching and told us to turn to page 42. Someone rushed in and shut the door. It was non other then, Max. I turned around and scowled at Grace because he came over to my table. I groaned inside and then turned towards him. He wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the wall, in the front of the room. I turned my head to the teacher, and started writing down what she was writing. Max elbowed me and I elbowed him back in the ribs. He sucked in a deep breath and hissed. He looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Do you need something, Maxwell?" I whispered.

He growled quietly. "My name is Max. And I need a pencil."

I snickered. "Don't you have one?"

"Well, I would be using it now if I had it." His voice, thick with sarcasm. My eyes narrowed and I shoved a pencil into his hand.

"Happy?" I hissed. He nodded a tiny bit and we both turned our heads to the teacher. After class, I shoved my books into my bag and stomped off to my locker.

Chapter 4-School

I ripped my locker open once I got it unlocked. Kristina and Jack looked at me confused and surprised. I shoved my books in my locker and got out the ones I would need for the next class. I slammed the locker door shut, and layed my head on my locker.

"Max?" Kristina guessed. I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

I nodded. "Yes." I mumbled. Just then, he came around the corner, and over to me.

"What do you want?" I tried not to sound rude. Max looked at me weird.

"My locker is next to yours. Remember?" He said in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh, yes. How could I forget." I rolled my eyes and walked to Math. Grace followed, along with Jack and Kristina.

I plopped down in a seat, and Grace sat next to me. Kristina on my other side, and Jack behind me. There was no one in front of me. I just hoped Max wouldn't sit there.

The school bell rang and kids rushed in. Max walked in last. It looked like something was bothering him, but I didn't think about it that much. Surprisingly, he didn't look up at me, and didn't sit in front of me. He sat all the way in the back, and got out his books. My eyes never left his. He looked so sad, and for some reason, it bothered me. I turned my head back and rolled my eyes. I was going crazy for caring bout him.

The teacher came in just in time. Mrs. Davis sat down in her chair and told us to open up to page fifty-five.

The hour was so boring, I nearly fell asleep five times. I hated math. It was my worst subject. Grace hated it too. Kristina didn't care. And Jack DID fall asleep. Grace has to hit him with her pencil twenty times before he could wake up. I tried holding my laugh in. Kristina wasn't paying attention. Mrs. Davis was telling us something bout fractions… but I was focusing on Jack trying to wake up. Max looked to still have the same face on. I felt bad for not liking him, and thinking he was annoying. Maybe it was something I did.

Just then, I heard Mrs. Davis call my name. My head snapped around.

"Would you like to tell me the answer?" She asked, looking at me with a quirked eyebrow.

I looked at the ceiling. "Uh… well I could if I knew what we were learning." I told her, trying not to laugh. Grace put a hand over her mouth, and I looked back at Jack who was still asleep. Max looked like he was smirking, but it vanished when he looked up at me. I turned around to see Mrs. Davis glaring at me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked in a childish voice.

Mrs. Davis sighed. "No. Just pay attention Marina." She rolled her eyes at me. I blushed a deep red and looked at the board. I had no idea what all the lines and stuff were. I would just ask Kristina later.

The school bell rang, and the school day was half over. I got my bags and stood up. Grace woke Jack up by smacking him upside the head. He jerked up and yelled a random answer. I giggled and walked towards the classroom door, so I could go to lunch. I bumped into someone, and my books fell. I groaned. I bent down and picked some up. I saw another pair of hands help me. I looked up to see Max handing them to me. I cleared my throat.

"Thanks, Max." I stood up and put them in my book bag. He nodded and walked off in the opposite direction. Grace was standing behind me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go to lunch." She pushed me forward. I stumbled and narrowed my eyes at her. She smiled and we walked to lunch, with Kristina dragging a tired looking Jack with her. I got two sodas and a tray with pizza and salad on it. I waved the soda in front of Jack's face, and his eyes opened. He snatched it from me and opened it. I rolled my eyes and went over to a empty table. Grace, Kristina, and jack sat down with me. Jack was chugging down the soda.

"Thirsty?" We all asked him at the same time. He looked at us and burped so loud the lunchroom looked at him. I covered my mouth and laughed. Grace had a disgusted look on her face, and Kristina nearly fell outta her chair from laughing so hard. The students went back to what they were doing.

"That… was… a… ten." I said between giggles. He held two thumbs up and nodded. He got up and went to go get another one. I rolled my eyes and began eating.

After thirty minutes, lunch was over, and we had to go to our next classes. History and geography was next. I hated those subjects. They're boring to me. Kristina agreed a little, but she said she pays attention so she can get good grades. But they all know I don't. And I still get a good grade anyways. The teachers get impressed but they don't ask any questions.

The school day was finally over, and Jack walked home this time. We told him to or else he would crack the windows if the incident from lunch, happened in the bus. We all cracked up about it, but he said ok. So, it was just Grace, Kristina an me. Along with twenty other people. Grace, Kristina and I sat in our usual seats, in the back of the school bus. Max was the last to come out, and the driver closed the doors. Max sat in a seat all by himself a couple of rows ahead of where we're sitting. I looked at Grace and Kristina. And they looked at me.

"I think I may go sit over with him today." I told them. They looked at me strangely.

"Why?" They both said at the same time.

"'Cause I think he may be sad bout what I may have said or something. And I wanna straighten I out."

"But, you said he was annoying." Grace said.

I nodded. "I know." I stood up and left my bags with Kristina. I walked over to Max, and sat down. He was looking out of the window. I tapped his shoulder, and his head jerked in my direction. He looked at me weird.

"Can I help you?" he grumbled.

"Maybe. Can you tell me why you were sad in Math and most half the day, today?" I asked him. His expression changed, and he shrugged.

"Well, you have to know." I smirked. He sighed.

"It's just… everyone doesn't like me."

I nodded. "Maybe if you would be a lil nicer, and didn't suck up to people al the time, they would like you." I told him. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"I do not suck up to people." He protested.

"Um… yah. You do. Just try to be nicer. And when you bump into someone, don't push them into a wall. I saw you did that to John Conners, when I was on my way to History."

He sighed. "Yah. I guess you're right. I'll try to be nicer." He mumbled and went back to looking out the window.

"It isn't so hard a know. It's not like the world will end." I snickered. He smirked and shook his head. I got up and went back over to Grace and Kristina. They had anxious faces.

"What did he say?" They asked.

I sat down in my seat and got my bags back. "He was kinda sad that everyone didn't like him. And I told him that maybe he should be a lil nicer and stop sucking up to people. He said he would try."

Their eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yep. Maybe it will work. Don't know. We will see tomorrow." I told them and sighed. I leaned my head against the glass and watched the trees go by. When I got home, I did my homework and took a shower. Then I went to bed without dinner, I was just too tired to eat. I drifted to a deep sleep, and then I heard a loud slam in the house and I jerked up in bed.

Chapter 5-Intruders

I sat up lazily and searched for the switch on my lamp. My eyes opened up slowly and I heard another slam. I got up, confused. I opened my door quietly, and went out into the dark hallway. I crossed my arms and furrowed my eye brows. I heard something crash in the kitchen, and my heart sped up. My family was asleep. I went back into my room, and got out the gun my dad gave me for emergencies. I took in my hands, and slowly moved downstairs. I peeked my head around the corner, and pointed the gun at the black figure. I turned the lights on, which was a mistake. I felt something being put the back of my head, and something clicked. The black figure turned on the light, and I squinted. I saw a guy with tan skin and green eyes. He almost had a buzz cut, but not quiet. His hair was a dark brown color.

"Now, why are you out of bed?" He voice was quiet, but deep.

I almost began to scream, but the signaled someone behind me to put a hand over my mouth. I growled and bit his hand. I kicked the guy in the crotch, and set my gun ready to fire. The guy in front of me ran towards me, and I ran to the side. I pointed it at his head. The other one was trying to get up, but I shot his knee cap. The man hissed through his teeth, trying not to scream. I was surprised my family hasn't woken up yet.

"Now, now. Don't hurt yourself." The guy cooed.

I snorted. "Oh please. You shouldn't worry about me, worry about if your brain will be on the wall or not."

The guy growled. "Let's see then." He pulled out a gun from his coat pocket. A few men burst through the door, and looked between us. They all wore black leather.

"Get her." The guy with the gun said.

"Mike, you sure?" One guy said, looking at me.

Oh…so his name was Mike.

"Yah, Mike. You sure?" I gave a sly smile. Mike growled. He came over and slapped me.

"Seriously?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" He growled.

"Nothing. Now tell me why you're in my house, at…" I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, "Two-thirty in the morning?" I crossed my arms.

"Your father has stolen a lot of money from my company. I was searching for it. But, maybe you will do." He grabbed me by the arm and while he tried covering my mouth I screamed as loud as I could. The men covered their ears, and I ran. I ran out the door, which wasn't smart. I know. I ran to the closest house. I rang the doorbell repeatedly until someone answered. I saw a drowsy looking Max open the door. His eyes opened wide when he saw me in my boy shorts and blue tank top.

"Marina?"

"Max!" I ran in and shut the door. I locked it and sighed. Max looked at me weirdly.

"What's going on? Why are you bleeding?" He asked me. I raised a hand to my head and it came back with red crimson. My heart sped up and I looked in the mirror, on the hallway wall. Max led me to the kitchen and he helped me clean off the blood. He let me sit in one of the chairs. He turned on the light, and he was in boxers. I never noticed he had a great body. He had a six pack and lots of muscle on his arms.

Avert your eyes Marina…

"Now, tell me why you're bleeding, and ran to my house at two-forty five in the morning?" He sat next to me and wiped off the blood.

"Apparently my dad stole a lot of money from a company, and kept it from us. First off, I was sleeping, and I heard something in the kitchen. I went downstairs with my gun," his eyes went wide when I said gun. "and saw someone in there, going through everything. I was about to shoot who ever it was, until someone put a gun to my head." I took a breath. "The guy's name was Mike, and they wanted the money. They were ugly too. Mike said instead of the money, I would do. So they tried kidnapping me until I screamed and ran away. And then I came here… and yah." I sighed. I looked over at Max, and he went white as a sheet and his jaw dropped.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Uh… maybe? I don't know. My parents may be up now. And also, I shot a guy in the knee, and it didn't wake them up." I rolled my eyes.

Max came over to me and hugged me gently. I was confused but hugged lightly back.

"I see blue lights…" I mumbled, while looked out the kitchen window. I stood up and went over. A swarm of police cars were now at my house. My parents looked frantic. The police had cuffed some of the men, and shoved them in the back seats of their cars. I shut the small curtains on the kitchen window. I sat back down and buried my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my back, and I looked up. My eyes saw a six pack right in front of my face. I looked up Max knelt next to me. I blushed a deep red for some reason.

"Do you want to spend the night here?" He asked me gently.

"Max, you've changed in the last few hours." I said.

He smiled. I didn't notice how beautiful his smile was. God Marina, quit it!

"Yah, what you said, knocked some sense into me." He pulled a chair over and sat in it. I smirked.

"That's good." I yawned and covered my mouth. I looked at Max.

"Sorry." I shook my head. He put his hands up.

"It's fine. No need to be sorry. I can sleep on the couch. And you can sleep in my room." He got up and put the chair back. I stood up.

"What about your parents?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I can handle them.. believe me. They won't care." He led me up some stairs and down a hallway. At the end, was a Max's room. He opened it, and it was surprisingly, clean. Not usual for a teenage boys bedroom. His bed was a little messy. Must've been because I startled him when I rang the doorbell. He led me to the bed and I sat down. He walked to the door, and I stood up.

"Um.. Max?" I asked nervously. He turned around. His abs shined in the moonlight. Avert your eyes Marina…

"Uh.. well…can you stay in here with me? I just…" I trailed off and my face felt like it was on fire. I saw him smirk in the darkness.

"Someone afraid of the dark?" he teased. My jaw dropped.

"No. I am not afraid. I have slept in the dark since I was six, thank you very much." I grumbled.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked. God, guys cant be simple.

"I am scared that what happened at my house will happen again, is that good enough?" I told him and sat down. I crossed my arms and my eye brows furrowed. I saw him come over and kneel next to me.

"You're that afraid?" he whispered. Oh mah god… butterflies. Perfect.

I nodded. He smiled and sat next to me.

"Well, there's no need to. It won't happen again. Not when I'm here." He put arm around my shoulder. I smirked.

"Ok, Superman. Go to sleep now." I rolled my eyes and layed down in the bed.

"No coming on my side." I told him seriously.

He chuckled. "No problem." He layed down and covered up.

Who would have know I would be over at Max's house because dudes tried to rob my house, and take me. And now.. in his bed. Don't know what'll top this.

Chapter 6- He saved me?

I woke up to bright sunlight on my face. I stretched and sat up slowly. My eyes opened, and I looked over to see a peaceful sleeping Max, facing me. I freaked out and jumped out of the bed. I looked around and remembered what happened last night. Well, at least today was Saturday. Because, I would have been REALLY late for school since it is ten. I went back over and sat down. It didn't disturb Max and his sleeping.

Now I really felt bad about being a jerk to him. He was saying my name in his sleep. Like something bad was happening to me. I put a hand on his cheek.

"Max, calm down." I whispered. God, I am getting to touchy to things now. Great…

Max calmed down and sighed. I smirked. I looked out his window, and saw that the police cars were gone. I wondered if they got Mike. I really hope so.

Just then, Max began to wake up. His hair was a lil messed up, and he was opening his eyes. I smiled for some reason.

"Hey… what time is it?" He said groggily. I looked over at the clock.

"Ten twenty-four." I told him and got up. He watched me and I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"I know I'm cute, but, you can't have this." I laughed. He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Have my parents come in yet?" He asked. "They usually do."

I looked at him weird.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yah. It's annoying." He yawned. Then, there was a knock at the door. My heart sped up and my eyes went wide. Max motioned for me to hide in the closet. I ran in and quietly shut the door. There was a crack between the doors, so I could see what was happening. Max's mother came in. She had long brown hair, and olive toned skin. She had curves in the right places, too. I would have loved to have that body.

"Max, do you know the Marina girl was kidnapped last night?" She told him. My eyes went wide. Some of them must've gotten away. My parents must be frantic! I tried not to freak out while his mom was in here.

"I know mom." He mumbled.

"Max, could you at least care? I know you hate her and all, but try to be nice about this situation." She scolded him. My heart dropped. He told his mom he hated me? It felt like the butterflies in my stomach exploded, and my stomach heart was in my throat.

I saw Max look out of the corner of his eyes toward the closet. I hid my face.

"I do care, Mom. Do they know what happened?" He asked her silently.

She nodded. "They think a gang took her somewhere in a black SUV."

Max looked down. "Ok. Thanks for telling me." He said and got out of bed.

"Yep. Get dressed, Max." She told him as she left. He came towards the closet and I felt sick. He opened the doors, and I ducked and walked under his arms. I straightened my hair out, and fixed up my tank top. I went over to one of his windows and tried opening it.

"Where are you going?" He asked, coming over to me.

"The girl that was kidnapped, needs to go home." I said flatly. I opened it and he caught my arm.

"Why are you leaving now? Why not when my parents leave?"

"Because, Max." I said, getting my arm back. "See you on Monday. If they don't take me by then." I mumbled the last part.

His face became serious. "They won't take you."

I looked back. "Right." I said and slid out of his room. There was a ladder on the side of the house, all the way down to the ground. I took that and made sure I wasn't being watched when I got to the ground. I ran quickly to my house. My parents cars weren't there. I snuck in and up to my room. I took a shower and put on clean clothes. I went downstairs to the kitchen, and the night came back to me in movie clips. I saw Mike in front of me. And me shooting a guy in the knee. I shook my head and got something to eat.

I got the phone and began dialing my mom's cell phone number. Luckily, she answered.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded miserable.

"Mom?"

"Marina? Where are you?" Her voice became urgent.

"I'm fine. I'm at the house." I sat down and ate some left over's of what we had the other night. Pizza.

"Your at the house? You're ok?" She asked.

"Yes mom. I'm fine."

"How did you get away from the gang?" She asked me.

"I was never taken BY a gang, mom. I shot a guy in the knee cap, and then ran because I didn't know what else to do. You guys were passed out. So, I ran to Max's house." I explained.

"God, Marina! You could have called us! We were so worried!" She sounded like she was relieved and a hint of anger.

"Sorry. But, I was safe at Max's house."

"Wait, the Max you told me about at school, Max?"

I nodded. "Yah. Who else? He let me stay over, and sleep in his room."

"Oh… ok. I will talk to his parents later. But, we are coming home right now."

"Ok. See you when u get here. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie." She said, and I hung up.

I sighed and ate the rest of my pizza. Then, I went into the living room an turned the T.V on. There was an unusual squeak in the floorboard. I looked down and walked back over it. And then again. I got down on my knees, and saw something silver, maybe a dull silver. My heart sped up. Maybe that's where dad is hiding the money. In a case of some sort, under the floor.

Then I knew, they were going to come back. They would come back for the money. And if they haven't gotten Mike, he would come for me as well.

Chapter 7-Oh no…

My mom was hugging me so tight I thought my face was turning purple.

"Mom… I love you too. Now, if you want me to live longer…. Let go." I wheezed.

She giggled.

"Honey, I'm just happy you're ok." She stroked my hair. My dad was talking with a officer outside. He came in just a few seconds later.

"Well, they said a few of the guys who tried to take you, haven't been found yet." There was definitely anger in his voice. I looked into his eyes. They were hiding something. I wanted to confront him about the money. Asking him why he did it. Why he would do this to the family. And how I was almost kidnapped because of it. My dad's eyes looked sad. There were so many emotions, I couldn't name them all. He turned his back to me and my mom and walked into the kitchen. He stood in the middle of the room and put his head in his hands. My mom left me, and went over to comfort my dad. A second later, there was a knock at the door. I went over and answered it. Max was standing there. My mom came over and let him in. My dad looked Max up and down.

"So, you're the one who saved my daughter?" He asked in a deep voice. I slapped my head and my mom looked at me weird. I shook my head and went to the living room. I went over the silver thing in the floor. It bugged me to death. I would ask my dad later.

"Yes, sir." Max looked at me from the corner of his eye. He knew he kinda did. In a way. I thanked him for it. Max nodded a tin bit. He looked at my dad and put his hands behind his back. I could tell he was nervous. I didn't know why. Other then the obvious fact my dad was staring him down like a hawk. I sighed. I didn't even go out with Max, and he's staring him down… Whoa… scary thought. Going out with Max.

_Aw c'mon Marina. Ya know you wanna go out with him._

Shut up… I thought. Oh great… I am having a argument with myself. I guess it would be weird if I lost…

"Dad." I cleared my throat. He looked at me and then looked back at Max. He did it for about a minute.

"No, dad. We aren't going out." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I stepped over the creek and looked at dad. His eyes went down and shot back up to mine. I could tell he was trying to hide he was afraid I already found out.

"Oh, hey dad." I said as he turned around. Max was looking at me.

"I need to talk to you about something later." My dad's expression changed. He nodded and walked upstairs.

"What was that bout?" Max whispered to me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. He wanted to scare you or something. It's not like I know." I rolled my eyes. I went over to my mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom?"

She turned to me. "Yes?"

"Can I go walking?" I asked her. I loved to go walking. It was like my peace, in a way. To get away from things.

She nodded and I smiled. "As long as someone goes with you. Maybe Max?" She gestured to him. Then my smile faded. I liked going alone…

Max looked up confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Would you like to go walking with Marina? I don't want her going alone right now." My mom told him. His eyes brightened up, but his face stayed the same. He nodded.

"Ok." He told her. I looked back at my mom, and she was smirking.

"Oh, Max?" My mom stopped us a second before we went out the front door.

"Yes?" he turned around.

"Thanks you for taking care of her." She smiled. Max smirked.

"It was no problem." It looked like he blushed, but I wasn't sure. I opened the door and walked out. He shut it behind him and caught up with me. He looked ahead and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He looked over and I looked over at a tree. We went onto a trail in a forest near by. He would help me over logs, by grabbing my elbow and pulling me over.

It was bout fifteen minutes after we spoke last. It was very quiet. Other then the sounds of nature around us. Max stopped, and sat on a log to take a break. He patted the spot next to him. I went over, and sat next to him. I looked at the tree tops, and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I just like the look of nature. It's peaceful to me." I looked over at him. He had a smirk on his face. I blushed slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He shook his head and helped me up. We started walking back along the trail, since it was beginning to become sundown.

Once we got to my house, he opened the door for me. My parents weren't home at the moment.

"Why are you acting so nice to me, now? A few days ago, you were…"

"A jerk?" He finished it for me. I looked down. He came over and lifted my chin up with his index finger. I was surprised by how close he was.

"I told you before, Marina. You knocked some sense into me. I wasn't very happy. But… You… you're so different from all the rest of the girls here."

"In the sense of me getting kidnapped?" I joked.

He chuckled. "No. You're a natural kind of beautiful. You're sweet, and kind to anyone who gives you a hard time. You make everyone around you happy." He looked into my eyes. It felt like tons of butterflies were gonna come out of my stomach. I felt so happy. Who knew the guy I hated, would be the one I fell in love with.

"Thank you, Max." I looked at the floor, blushing madly.

"Your welcome." He pulled me into a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him lightly. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Who knew the girl I didn't like at first, would be the one to make me so happy. And make me like her." He whispered. A smile spread across my face, and he smiled too.

He leaned in, and I didn't notice I was too. His lips touched mine, and my mind went crazy. His were soft and sweet. Max wrapped his arms around me. My hands went to his hair and he smiled. I pulled back, and his eyes opened. I smiled. He kissed my forehead and I layed my head on his chest. He rubbed my back and I closed my eyes, with a smile across my face.

All of a sudden, the front door behind me, busted open. I jerked around. I gasped and my mouth went dry. My stomach knotted up, and my heart started beating like crazy. Max looked between me and the guy. Several guys were behind _him_.

"Max…" I whispered horrified. He got the hint and stood in front of me.

"Well, well, you brought a play toy." Mike snickered. I growled.

"You better not hurt him, Mike." I was inching towards the kitchen. It was just a few steps away. I was moving slowly. There was a gun in every room in the house. My dad wanted us to be protected, an know we had weapons for emergencies. Well, this was a big emergency.

"Who said I would hurt him? We just came for you, love." Mike smiled a creepy smile. I heard Max hiss.

"You will _not _take Marina." Max sounded serious. I looked at Max in fear. He would get hurt if he tried to stop them.

"And who are you, now?" Mike asked Max.

"Max." He said flatly.

I was now next to the drawer, holding the Enfield Revolver. I stood in front of it and slowly opened the drawer. I felt around for it, while Max stood in front of me. I got it, and held it in my hands. I got it out, and shut the drawer sneakily and quietly. Max and Mike were glaring at each other. The men behind Mike, were looking around the house, to see if anyone else was here.

"It's clear." A bald man told Mike. The bald guy had on black shades and a black and white suit on. I set the gun ready to fire. It made a clicking noise, and Mike and his gang looked around. Then, Mike looked at me.

"C'mon princess. You don't want to do that again." He said as I took the gun out and pointed it at Mike's head. Max looked at me, horrified of what will happen next. The men behind Mike took out their gun and pointed them at me. I looked at them. Would they really kill a teenage girl? The answer, was yes.

"I need you to tell me where the case is, love." Mike cooed.

"Don't call me love.. go to hell." I growled. Max smirked, while Mike's smile turned into a scowl.

"You will tell me where it is, or I will shoot Max." Mike's tone was deadly.

I glared at Mike. "Maybe my dad stole the money for a reason."

Mike huffed. "Maybe. But it couldn't possibly be all hidden here. 5.2 million dollars is missing." By that point, my jaw slightly dropped.

"And you think I KNOW, where it is? HOW STUPID ARE YOU PEOPLE? I am a freaking teenager! AND YOU THINK I KNOW WHERE THE FREAKING MONEY IS?" I yelled at them. Mike had a straight face on.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Maybe…maybe not." I said slowly. That ticked Mike off. I pointed the gun at his head again, and was ready to shoot. The men behind him, didn't move. They're guns were still pointed at me. Mike stepped forward and took Max in a head lock.

"Max!" I yelled. Max struggled against Mike. The men stepped towards me, and that's when it happened. Shots were fired. I had killed two of the four men. Max was beating the living day lights out of Mike. Max got Mike's gun from his back pocket, and shot one of the guys, and I shot one before they got to me. All four men were now dead and bleeding on my kitchen floor.

Mike was now fighting Max and I had no bullets left. _GREAT!_

Mike now had Max in a headlock again, and pointing the gun at his head. I got bullets out of the drawer, and reloaded. I pointed the gun at Mike's head, and he pointed his at mine. He clicked his. Max looked at me horrified.

The next sound I heard, was a bullet being fired.

Chapter 8-Hospital

I stumbled back, and hit the floor, clutching my shoulder. I felt blood coming out, and I couldn't stop it. Mike pushed Max away. Max flew back into a wall, and Mike came over and got my gun. He kicked me in the shoulder, and I cried out in agony. Tears fell down my cheeks, as I looked up to see Mike holding a gun to my forehead. Mike smiled evilly. I heard a shot go off… and I squinted. I felt nothing. I opened my eyes, and Max ran over to me. He pushed away Mike, who now had a hole through his head.

"Marina!" Max cried out as he came to me. He hugged me tightly and I hissed. I was still holding my shoulder. Max leaned back, and looked at my shoulder. His eyes went wide and got his cell phone out. He immediately dialed 911. He told the operator what had happened and where to go to. Then he hung up. Max lifted me up into his lap, and let me lay there. My eyes started to close.

"Marina..? Marina? Open your eyes… please? Please open them… Mari…" I heard his voice rise in panic. Then… I heard nothing. And everything went black.

I woke up to a smell of chemicals and the awkward smell of old people. I heard a beeping sound next to me. My eyes slowly opened, and my eyes came in contact with bright lights. I put a hand over my eyes. My arm was yanked by something. I looked down… and there was a IV stuck in my arm. I looked around. The wall were a pale yellow color, the lights are bright, and a heart rate monitor was next to me. That could only mean I was in a hospital. I groaned. This is just perfect…

Something beside me moved. I looked to see Max waking up next to me. His eyes opened wide when he saw I was awake. I smiled a tiny bit. He put the back of his hand on my cheek. Since when did he do this? I didn't care. Butterflies were moving around in my stomach like mad.

"Marina… you're awake.." He smiled. I nodded a little. I felt some pain in my left shoulder, and remembered… I got shot. I looked at my shoulder, and it was covered in bandages. Max followed my gaze, and he sighed.

"You barley survived…" He whispered. His face looked like he was in pain.

"You lost a lot of blood. They didn't think they could save you.." He held my hand now. I took my other hand and stroked his hair. Max looked up at me and smirked a tiny bit.

"But you did make it." He smiled.

"What happened while I was… out?" I asked.

"Well…" he hesitated. "Mike is dead. I shot him before he could kill you. Remember?" I nodded. "And your parents came home right as the ambulance came to the house. They freaked when they saw you unconscious in my arms. I had to tell them what happened. Your mother… she cried a lot. Your dad… he looked… angry and upset. There's just something about your dad…" Max trailed off.

I furrowed my eyes brows. "Like what?" I asked.

"He just seems… like.. something is wrong. Like… he knows something might happen any second." Max sighed. "I think I may be losing it." He ran his hands through his hair and layed back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Your not losing it. I know he's hiding something. That's why I have to talk to him." I closed my eyes and layed my head on the stiff pillow. Max rubbed my hand and I smiled a tiny bit.

"Marina…" Max whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What?"

He pointed to my parents coming into the room.

"Marina!" My mom cried out. She ran to me and gently hugged me. I hugged her back with one arm, and then looked at my dad, who was standing behind mom. He was looking at my shoulder with guilt in his eyes.

"Hi guys." I smiled. My mom looked at Max.

"Thank you, again Max." My mom smiled at him. Max blushed a lil bit and smirked.

"It was nothing."

My mom looked at me. "How's your shoulder?"

I shrugged and winced. I narrowed my eyes. "It's fine… being a pain in the butt… but it's not hurting that much."

"Well, I can get a nurse to come give you some medicine." My mom suggested.

I shook my head. "No, no. I'm fine." I lied. My mom looked at me like she knew I was lying.

"I will go get a nurse." She walked out before I could say anything. Dad was sitting in a chair in a corner of the room.

"Dad…" I started off. This seemed to be the time to talk to him about the case in the floor.

"Yes, Marina?"

I hesitated. "Why is there a silver suit case in the floor boards of the house?"

His face changed. It became serious. "How do you know about that, Marina?"

"I walked over it, and the floor made a weird noise. I wanted to know why.."

He sighed. "I can't tell you."

I was angry now. "You can't tell me even though I kept it a secret for the past few days, and nearly got kidnapped? And oh, on top of that, almost got killed because of it? And you still can't tell me why?" I whispered harshly.

"Yes, Marina." He said angrily.

"You know this is your fault! It's all because you had to take the money." I growled.

"Marina! You stop this instant!" My dad stood up and came over to me. Max didn't look all that happy.

"You're talking a bunch of nonsense!" Dad hissed.

"Oh, am I? If it's a bunch of nonsense, then why am I in the hospital?"

"Because they tried to kidnap you and you got away." My dad crossed his arms.

"Oh please. You know good and well why they came back!"

Max was just watching us fight. He was probably afraid if he stepped in, my dad would do or say something to make Max shut up.

"Marina… I cannot talk about it." He whispered.

"Yes… you can. We're in no danger right now."

"Yah. Right now. If I told anyone, they would take you away from me forever." My dad sat down and put his head in his hands. Max scooted closer to me, and put his arm around me. I guess Max is real protective of me now…

"No they won't. Max and I kick butt." I laughed. Max chuckled, and my dad smirked.

"Yah… I guess. But Mike… the one who tried… to kill you, he wants the money because I stole it from him. Well… he _did _ want the money. He can't it now. But… he still has men. You didn't kill all of them, Marina. Only a few of them were at the house."

This made me frightened. There were more? More to come after me? And my dad?

"We can kill them." I crossed my arms, awkwardly.

"Honey… I never meant for this to happen. And most of them are trained to kill. And not stop. Not even for a teenage girl." My dads face was pained.

"I'm sorry I brought this on you, Marina."

I nodded. "It's ok." Just then, my mom came in with a nurse. The nurse came over and injected something into my IV.

"Now, this will make you a little tired. For some patients, it knocks them out."

Yah no kidding. I was feeling tired already. My eyes closed, and the last thing I saw was Max smiling.

Chapter 9-The dream… And he has a brother?

**Dream**

I looked around my hospital room, and no one was in there except for me. I began to panic. Where did everyone go?

I got up and went to the door. I opened it slowly… making sure nothing would pop out at me. There was a hallway… and it was dark. A candle appeared next to me in mid-air. That was weird…

I took it and went down the hallway. All I could hear were the light steps of my feet against the stone floor. Suddenly… the hallway vanished. And it became a busy hospital room. What the heck?

I walked around the nurses, and patients in wheelchairs. I found a door. The only door in the room. Weird…. I opened it, and walked into my hospital room. Ok, freaky much? I just walked in circles! Ugh… I hate hospitals…

I walked to my bed and sat down. The door busted open, and Mike came in. He charged towards me and I put my arms in front on me for protection. But I felt nothing. I looked up and Max was in front of me. I smiled, and reached my arms towards him. Max leaned down and hugged me. Then I heard a shot fire. Max stepped back, and I saw blood on the right side of his chest. He collapsed on the floor, and I screamed. I looked up to see Mike standing in the doorway, with a pistol in his hands. I got off my bed and knelt next to Max. I checked for a pulse… nothing. He was dead…

I began crying, for what felt like forever.

Then all I saw was a bright light…

**End dream**

I jolted up in my bed and put a hand over my heart. The heart rate monitor next to me, was going wild. Max was next to me, with his hands on both sides of my face.

"Marina? Are you ok?" He asked me franticly.

I covered my face with my hands and began to cry. He pulled me into a hug and was telling me everything is ok.

"I hate hospitals…" I said after I was done crying. Max nodded.

"I'm sorry. But, what happened? When you were asleep… you were tossing a lot. I was afraid the IV was gonna be yanked out." Worry creased his forehead.

I wiped away a tear. "I'm sorry. I just had a freaky nightmare…"

He sat next to me on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he put his arm around me.

I nodded. "It started out, in here. But I got up and went to the door, 'cause no one was in here. I opened the door, and it was just a dark hallway. I couldn't see _anything._ And then a candle was right next to me. So… I grabbed it. And I walked down the hallway… but then it just became a busy hospital room filled with patients and nurses." I took a breath. "So I went to the only door in the room. And I was back in my room. So.. I was a little weirded out. I just went to my bed, but then Mike came in and came after me." Max made a low growl in his chest. "I put my hands in front of my face… but then you were there. And you hugged me. Mike came in, and…" I stopped.

"And what?" He asked softly.

"He shot you… and you… died.." I tried not to cry again. It was just a dream. Mike was dead anyway.

Max hugged me tightly. "He won't ever hurt me. Or you, again." He promised me.

"I know.." I whispered. The hospital room door opened, and someone came in. I didn't know who he was. Max didn't look happy about seeing this person either.

"What are you doing here, Josh?" Max asked. The guy had short blonde hair, and grey eyes. He had a snake bite, and wore baggy pants with a big white t-shirt.

"Just came to check on you. I heard something happened not far from our house." Josh said.

Our house? Could he be Max's brother? Max never mentioned a brother…

"Yah. Something did. Why are you concerned about it? You are never home anyway." Max grumbled. I looked at Josh. He looked like the type who dropped out of high school.

"True. Just wanted to see if you were ok." Josh shrugged.

"Yah. I'm ok. Now you can leave." Max hissed. My eyes widened. Well then…

"But you haven't introduced me to your cute friend, here." Josh smirked at me. Max hugged me closer.

"Her name is Marina. She's my girlfriend." Max told him. My heart sped at the sound of that. I liked it. I smirked and looked at Josh.

"Well… he finally found one." Josh rolled his eyes. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing…nothing." He sat down in one of the chairs, in a corner of the room.

"Hmph…" I turned my head away from Josh and looked at Max. I could tell Max wanted him to leave. I layed my head on his shoulder.

"Trust me.. he won't bother you. Not if I can help it." Then he sweetly kissed my forehead.


End file.
